Uncovering the Truth
by Nikki Ashcroft
Summary: When Sakura's fantasies about Sasuke, Naruto and herself come true, questions arise about how everyone really feels about each other...
1. Default Chapter

Uncovering the Truth  
  
-Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in this story; they're all property of Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
***Chapter 1*** "Sakura! Time to get up!" The cry broke through the silence of the early morning. Sakura sat up and yawned with a jolt, blinking several times to get accustomed to the sunlight that streamed through her bedroom window. With a weary sigh, she threw off the blankets on her bed and shuffled out to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Mom," she said, a forced smile on her face. As Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair, she looked around in disbelief. There was Sasuke, naked and chained to the kitchen counter, a bead of sweat trickling down his left cheek. A moan escaped his lips as Naruto stepped forward, clad in a pair of tight fitting leather pants and a black tank top. In his right hand, Naruto held a whip; in his left, a bottle of body oil.  
  
"Naruto-kun," Sasuke moaned, his eyes shimmering with tears, "Please....no more...." Naruto dropped the whip on the floor and dumped a fair amount of oil into his hands, rubbing them together briskly to get the oil heated. Sakura's mouth dropped open in surprise as she watched Naruto tease Sasuke's cock into an erection, working his hands over the velvety shaft with skill. "Uunngh!" Sasuke cried, closing his eyes as his mouth opened in pleasure.  
  
"Holy shit," Sakura murmured, her nipples hardening and the shade of her eyes darkening as her arousal mounted. Her breath coming in small gasps, she stumbled forward towards the two boys, salivating slightly at the thought of what she planned to do. Another carnal sound sprung forth from Sasuke's throat, causing chills of delight to travel up and down Sakura's spine. She stepped next to Naruto and shared a smile with him, her hand reaching out to wrap around Sasuke's cock....  
  
"Sakura!" Kakashi's voice startled her out of her sleep. She glanced up to see her teacher regarding her with a concerned expression. "Are you alright, Sakura?"  
  
Blushing furiously, she nodded, looking at her surroundings to get a feel for where she was. With the warm April sun shining upon her, Sakura took note of the large field she was sitting in. "I – I'm sorry, Master Kakashi. I guess I must have fallen asleep." Scratching her head, she grinned innocently at her teacher. "Master?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" he replied, looking up from his favorite book, "Makeout Paradise."  
  
"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"  
  
Kakashi chuckled and patted Sakura on the head. "The boys," he replied, "Went to eat lunch. I suggest that you should get going too if you want any food."  
  
The young girl looked surprised. "Lunch?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. 'Since when,' she pondered, 'Did Master Kakashi make us lunch?'  
  
Nodding with a grin, Kakashi started to explain. "You see," he began, "Today is Naruto's birthday. I decided that since you've all become excellent students, you deserved a special treat. So I brought ramen with me!" He got up and offered Sakura his hand. "Come on, let's go see if Naruto left us anything to eat."  
  
***Ok, so this was my first time ever writing a fanfic of this nature. If I didn't do any good, then I'll just continue this story for my own viewing pleasure. Reviews are appreciated! I guess this all resulted from my lusting after Naruto and Sasuke, and seeing as how I have taken on Sakura to be my anime form. Guess that's about it. So like I said, reviews are appreciated. –Nikki--*** 


	2. Chapter Two

Uncovering the Truth  
  
-Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in this story; they're all property of Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
***Chapter 2*** Sasuke looked at the boy sitting across from him with disgust. "Naruto," he said, eating his ramen calmly, "Why must you eat like such a pig?"  
  
Naruto stopped, his mouth half-full of ramen, and looked at Sasuke. "Well," he started, slurping the noodles into his mouth loudly; "We all know how much I love ramen. And it is my birthday!" He made note of how Sasuke held the chopsticks in his right hand. 'I think I can see why Sakura's so taken with him,' Naruto thought, checking the other boy's body out with a nonchalant gaze. 'I mean, why wouldn't she want him? He's so....so....so perfect. Look at his hair! I'll bet he doesn't even have to do anything to it in the morning. And his body....I just wanna touch him so badly. But what would he do?'  
  
Sasuke looked at his teammate, who was more than likely day dreaming again. With a sigh, he leaned back and stared up at the pale blue sky. The clouds floated by slowly, making the sense of tranquility soon overwhelm him.  
  
Naruto gazed over at the boy lying across from him lustily. 'I know it's wrong,' he thought, running a hand through his wild blond hair, 'but I can't help myself!' Using caution and moving with the silence all Shinobi are born with; he sat himself next to Sasuke. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm; a peaceful smile was on his face. 'His lips....they were so soft. I still remember what they feel like....how they taste...'  
  
Everything seemed to pass in slow motion as Naruto lowered his face to Sasuke's. As their lips met, a sensation never before experienced passed through Naruto's body. It was almost as if a fire inside of him exploded, starting in the pit of his stomach and spreading through his thighs, down to his feet, and up throughout his chest, to his arms, fingertips, and lips. His world stood still as Sasuke opened his eyes, wild with fright, and stared into Naruto's face. 'This is it,' he thought with a shudder passing through his body; 'He's going to kill me.'  
  
Sasuke pushed Naruto back, his expression almost blank. "What the hell was that for?!" he cried, passing a trembling hand over his face. Naruto was sprawled on his back, a guilty look upon his face. "Sasuke, I – I'm sorry. It's just that....I....I think I'm in love....with you..."  
  
***Ok, this was a lil shorter than I had expected, but I was writing this in geometry class, with Shandor's mole watching my every move like some type of hentai hawk....-shudders- Bleh. Bad thought bubble there. Well, yeah....this is the second chapter, and chapter 3 is soon to come. Hopefully I get more perverted ideas to make this more interesting....hope to catch ya later! --Nikki--*** 


End file.
